Diana
|gender=Female |hair=Orange |occupation=Nurse |status= Unknown |voice= Noto Mamiko (Japanese) TBA (English) |age = Unknown |eye = Blue |relative = Unknown |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (mentioned) Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma }} Diana is one of the main protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, and the woman whom Luna was based on. She is a cheerful, pacifistic, and gentle nurse. She is a player in the Decision Game. On December 31st, 2028, she was partially responsible for killing the vast majority of humanity by a suicide virus. Appearance Diana has blue eyes and orange shoulder-length hair. Part of her hair is kept up in a braid around her head, decorated with purple flower clips on the side and a silver barrette in the back. She wears a blue shirt with a red, boat-neck sweater on top of it. The sweater's cuffs are blue with a yellow ring around the start of them. She also has on a long, brown skirt with laced edges. A thin, blue belt holds it around her waist. She has red tights underneath and white-with-blue-stripes flats. The shoes have little blue bows on them. Personality Much of Diana's personality remains a mystery, but she has been described as being cheerful and gentle. She presumably acts similar to Luna. Background Most of Diana's background is unknown. However, at some point, Diana's boss convinced her to participate in the Mars Mission Test Site experiment. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Clover found a blue memory card in the Pressure Exchange Chamber's safe. They decide to look at what is stored on it by inserting it into a monitor in the Infirmary. A recorded conversation starts, taking place on December 31, 2028 at the Mars Mission Test Site. An operator is heard talking to the participants inside of the facility. He realizes that his feed has been hacked. The situation has gone awry in the facility, with Diana reporting that the Radical-6 virus escaped and eerily says that she didn't kill just six people, but six billion. It was revealed by Uchikoshi that she had survived the Radical-6 outbreak and met with Dr. Klim on the Moon to create Luna. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Uchikoshi stated that "Diana and the other participants are forced to play multiple desperate games. They will be "more tragic and miserable than Nonary Game" in this title. She will be Participant 7 of the Mars Mission Test Site simulation and will lead Team D, which consists of Sigma and Phi. In one of the endings, she will be forced to shoot Sigma with a revolver that has a 50% chance of killing him. Quotes * "It wasn't just six people I killed... It was six billion." Trivia *Luna, a GAULEM that is based on Diana, has the product ID GTF-DM-L-016. The DM means "Diana Model". *Her name was initially revealed in the Answers for Virtue's Last Reward. *Diana is the name of the Roman goddess of the moon, referencing her eventual counterpart, Luna. Gallery Participant7.jpg|Diana as Participant 7. Profilediana.png|Diana's Japanese profile. SigmaZE3.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. SigmaGun.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Diana with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_225.png|Diana with Team D. Ztdscan13.png|"What the hell are you doing in there?!" DianaBars.png|Diana trapped. DianaCall.png|"I... I killed... six... billion..." Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team D member Category:Protagonists